


От альфы до омеги

by maybe_she



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: история Кирена и Саймона от А до Я





	От альфы до омеги

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн слегка искажён  
> упоминается Саймон/Эми, Рик/Кирен
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды WTF In the Flesh BBC 2015

**А**

— А, вижу, вы уже познакомились! Кирен, это Саймон.

Услышав своё имя, Саймон переводит взгляд на Эми, чуть прищуривается и улыбается. Изгибаются тонкие бескровные губы, в уголках глаз собираются морщинки.  
— Познакомились.

И снова смотрит на Кирена. Тот поджимает губы и несмело улыбается в ответ. В белёсые глазные яблоки Саймона вбиты гвоздики зрачков, и Кирен никак не может отделаться от этой откровенно нехорошей ассоциации. Он смотрит внимательно, этот ирландец, в голове всё ещё набатом звучат слова Йейтса, а Саймон подходит ближе. Шаг, ещё один. Веет сырой землёй, какими-то травами и озоном. 

— Ну здравствуй, Кирен, — хриплый голос срывается на мягкое, почти неслышное рычание где-то в середине имени. 

Кирен готов поклясться, что, будь он жив, ему бы стало жарко.

**Б**

— Было бы о чём волноваться, милый! — Эми хохочет, ветер треплет её длинные волосы. 

Мягкие кончики скользят по щеке Кирена, нотки лаванды и ванили плывут в стылом влажном воздухе. Под ногами шелестит гравий.  
«Лаванда и ваниль, Кирен. Как ты можешь. Она — твой друг. Не смей даже и думать об этом».

— Саймон тоже придёт. Я хочу, чтобы вы подружились, мальчики.

Кирен сглатывает и заставляет себя улыбнуться. Выходит невероятно жалко.

«Чёрт».

**В**

— В этом нет ничего, кхм, странного. 

Саймон рассеянно смотрит на невесть как оказавшуюся в доме Эми пачку сигарет и скребёт ногтями гладкий подбородок.

— Эми хочет, чтобы все мы стали друзьями.

— Я… Я понимаю, да, — кивает Кирен, взгляд мечется по обшарпанному кофейному столику.

Карандаш и старый, с кофейными кругами, блокнот. Вот оно. Кирен вцепляется в них, словно это — спасательный круг для него, утопающего. Утопающего в этом откровенном дерьме. Грифель скользит по бумаге, цепляя, оставляя мелкие грязные потёртости на белом. «Это отлично отвлекает, — думает Кирен. — Отлично отвлекает». 

Хлопает входная дверь, из коридора доносится радостный возглас Эми:

— Я нашла, нашла этот фильм! Сейчас будем смотреть, все вместе. И никак иначе, — со смехом добавляет она, заглядывая, наконец, в гостиную.

Кирен поднимает голову, улыбается Эми и вновь возвращается к блокноту на своих коленях. На первый взгляд беспорядочные линии складываются в нечетко очерченный овал лица, видны крутые надбровные дуги и волевой подбородок. И неровные чёрные звёздочки зрачков, словно пулевые отверстия в белоснежной стене.

«Ничерта это не отвлекает».

**Г**

— Говорю тебе, я не хочу идти на эту вечеринку! Ну же, Эми, пойми ты меня, наконец!

Кирен почти шипит, злится, пытается убедить подругу в своей правоте. Эми же, легкомысленно покачивая закинутой на колено ножкой, улыбается ему так, словно он — самый ужасный безумец на земле.

— И что за идиотская идея — прийти в том, в чём тебя похоронили, — восклицает Кирен, впрочем, уже потеряв весь запал. — Кому это вообще нужно?

— Ну, милый, это символ нашего освобождения. Я буду в чудесном платье, ты просто обязан его увидеть. Там ведь все будут, как же я без тебя, глупый.

«Все».

«Я увижу его в _этой_ одежде».

То, что он может узнать, в каком виде Саймон отправился в последний путь, кажется ему абсолютно восхитительным, и от этого становится удушающее стыдно. Кирен не мог и вообразить, что вид человека не голого, но в одежде, может представляться настолько интимным.

**Д**

— Даже и не знаю, что сказать.

Саймон оценивающе рассматривает насупившегося Кирена, и тот почти чувствует, как чужой взгляд оглаживает плечи. Хорошо, что Кирена похоронили так, с буквально сотней слоев одежды на угловатом теле. 

— Тогда и не говори, мистер Хохмач-В-Костюме.

— Вот и я о чем. Почему не в костюме, Кирен?

«Может, родители так до конца и не смогли поверить, что все это — серьёзно?» — мелькает в Киреновой голове.

Саймон все так же безотрывно смотрит на него.

— Ведь это серьезно, по-настоящему.

Кирен чертыхается себе под нос. Меньше надо думать или хотя бы _не так громко_.

**Е**

Если бы хоть кто-то (да, Эми, ты) сказал Кирену, во что превратится эта, с позволения сказать, вечеринка, то он и не подумал бы там появиться. Но никто (Эми!) и не собирался ему сообщать. 

Именно поэтому сейчас Кирен стоит едва ли не в центре огромного сарая, забитого немёртвыми всех цветов (Майкл, тебя действительно похоронили в жёлтом пиджаке?) и фактур (Рози, парча? Серьёзно?!). Его немного покачивает — от громкой музыки, выкриков над самым ухом, носящихся тут и там людей. Эми неспешно проплывает мимо, тонкие нижние юбки её платья колышутся, как полураскрытый бутон гортензии на ветру, и Кирену сейчас, прямо сейчас хочется в сад, рисовать эту девушку-цветок. 

Поднос с овечьими мозгами невообразимым образов удерживает равновесие в тонкой руке, когда Эми уклоняется от танцующего поблизости Фредди; она опирается свободной рукой на киреново плечо, заставляя наклониться к себе.

— Саймон просил тебя найти. Хочет поговорить с тобой, милый.

И как это жуткое мероприятие могло стать ещё хуже?

**Ё**

«Ёкнуло сердце. У меня бы ёкнуло сердце, если бы оно могло», — усмехнулся Кирен, впрочем, без тени улыбки на лице.

Он уже выбрался из забитого немёртвыми сарая, который на деле оказался огромным хлебным амбаром, и теперь стоял неподалёку от него, не решаясь выйти на поляну. У костра на бревне сидел Саймон и с кем-то беседовал. Кирен смотрел, не отрываясь, словно это было задание из художественной академии — у тебя есть три минуты на изучение композиции, а потом ты должен безошибочно воспроизвести то, что увидел. 

Саймон сидел ровно, чуть сгорбив широкие плечи, внимательно следя за эмоциями на лице своего собеседника. То прищуривал глаза, то улыбался, старательно растягивая губы в почти неестественной гримасе. Небрежно бросив пару слов, он поднял голову и посмотрел на Кирена, который всё ещё стоял без движения в десятке шагов от поляны.

Кирен вполне мог сдать саймоноведение на «отлично». Едва приподнятые уголки губ и были его настоящей улыбкой, уж это Кирен знал наверняка.

**Ж**

— Живые более не имеют преимущества перед нами, — тихо произносит Саймон.

В гостиной Эми сидит человек двадцать, но в полной тишине голос Саймона звучит так, словно это — гром над безмолвной равниной. Кирен черкает что-то в блокноте, пытаясь поверх нечёткого портрета Саймона набросать цветочный орнамент. Всё же это блокнот Эми.

— Они не едины. Каждый сам за себя. Они не понимают, что мы, наша семья — это сила, с которой стоит считаться.

На бумаге появляются фиалки, проступают контуры роз и вьюнков. Эми понравится.

— Их непонимание, неверие в наши силы — ахиллесова пята.

Кирен переворачивает лист. Упоминание Ахилла даёт толчок воображению, Кирен выводит меандры, увитые виноградными лозами, расчерчивает плохонькую бумагу набросками анатомических рисунков ног греческого героя.

— Пока они слепы, безмолвны — их крики и брань и есть истинное безмолвие — и глухи к нам, нашим словам, идеям и мыслям — они не могут победить.

Аккуратные фаланги, строгая, нежная линия ладьевидной кости, округлый изгиб свода; тени мышц и сухожилий ложатся поверх очерченных грифелем костей, сводя на нет излишнюю графичность изображения. 

Кирен жмурится. Всеми силами отгоняет мысль о том, что хотел бы тушью вырисовать контур мышц на саймоновой голени. Провести по туши пальцами, почувствовать тепло кожи, смазать границы. Во всех смыслах.

— Живые более не имеют преимущества перед нами.

Кирен знает, что это не так, и от этого становится невыносимо горько.

**З**

— Знаешь, вам нельзя ссориться.

— Мы не ссорились, Эми, — устало вздыхает Кирен и инстинктивно ищет на столике оставленный вчера блокнот.

— Вы не хотите смотреть кино вместе со мной, мальчики, — укоризненно произносит Эми, хмурит брови и смотрит, смотрит на Кирена сочувственно, как ему кажется.

— Так Саймон говорит? — Кирен дёргается, роняет карандаш на колени.

— Ты знаешь, _как_ звучит эта фраза, милый? — Эми уже улыбается. — Надо и тот фильм посмотреть, я столько упустила… И нет. Не Саймон. Я вижу по тебе, ты не хочешь проводить с нами время, а он и не настаивает, хотя должен бы. Ради всех нас. И просто уходит. Вы меня печалите, мальчики.

Если бы Эми знала, что печалит самого Кирена, она бы не стала затевать этот разговор.

**И**

Избегание — вот тактика Кирена. 

Вот уже пару недель он заставляет себя не думать о том, что случилось. Это легко — просто представляешь себе, что какой-то уголок памяти словно накрывают куском плотной, тяжёлой ткани, под которой не разглядеть даже очертаний того, что прячешь.

«Просто. Представляешь. Себе», — шипит Кирен сквозь зубы.

Хреновые метафоры с тканью не помогают, Кирен только злится сильнее и в результате чуть не пропускает очередную порцию нейротриптилина. 

«Нужно будет поговорить об этом. Напрямую. С Саймоном», — думает Кирен, пока Сью вставляет «дуло» пистолета с лекарством в отверстие промеж лопаток.

«Но только тогда, когда перестанешь истерить, чёрт возьми, Кирен Уокер».

**Й**

Йейтса Кирен раньше не читал. Вообще поэзия — откровенно не его занятие. Кирен рисует, он может нарисовать музыку, он может нарисовать любое чувство, будь то восторженность, гнев или любовь, не используя гримас человеческих лиц. В этом он хорош. Набор разных линий и штрихов, тут тень плотнее, тут лишь обозначены акценты — спустя долгие годы Кирен безошибочно угадывает, что именно на этом рисунке изобразил он же десяти лет от роду.

Это безмолвие.

На рисунке нет ни одного рта, нет слов, витиевато вплетённых между линий штриховки, нет ни намёка на молчание.

Смешно, право слово — стараться написать что-то о безмолвии. Словами — и о молчании. 

Кирен фыркает, внимательно рассматривает потрёпанный рисунок, а затем переводит взгляд на стопку листков, что лежит перед ним на полу. На них записаны стихотворения Йейтса, те, что понравились ему. Бессмертные строки переписаны чуть корявым, летящим почерком, четверостишия и отдельные строчки отделены друг от друга замысловатыми разделителями-орнаментами. Только геометрические фигуры и природные мотивы; Кирен запретил самому себе (в качестве своеобразной терапии) рисовать на этих листах портреты.

Взгляд застывает на верхнем листке, в верхнем правом углу написано «Friends».

«Именно так, никак иначе».

Кирен всматривается в чуть покосившиеся слова, читает, беззвучно шевеля губами:

_When day begins to break_  
I count my good and bad,  
Being wakeful for her sake,  
Remembering what she had,  
What eagle look still shows,  
While up from my heart's root  
So great a sweetness flows  
I shake from head to foot. 

Карандаш скользит, отвоёвывает у стихов место для рисунка.

«I shake from head to foot», — как заклинание произносит Кирен. Как молитву.

Как оправдание.

Короткое «foot» слетает с языка, звук так похож на выстрел, что Кирен зажмуривается на мгновение. Контрольный. 

С листа на Кирена смотрит Саймон. Глаза с этими невозможными зрачками — словно стена с дырами от пуль, что прошили глупое, бесполезное, давно мёртвое сердце Кирена Уокера.

**К**

Кстати о том, что печалит Кирена (кроме неудачных метафор про ткань и пулевые отверстия). Он даже не может обсудить это с самим собой, как раньше. Нет, правда, прежде он действительно мог поговорить на два голоса, обсудить что-нибудь с тем, кто знает его лучше остальных — с собой. Это не казалось Кирену странным, вовсе нет.

Теперь не было и этого. Представлялось странным даже просто сказать вслух, даже в пустой комнате то, что являлось причиной его… Тоски?

Кирена печалит то, что он так и не поговорил с Саймоном после «вечеринки», предпочтя просто избегать его.

Кирена печалит то, что он посмел, позволил себе думать, что Саймон говорил это всерьёз, имея в виду именно то, что сказал, а не преследуя какие-то корыстные цели.

Кирена выводит из себя то, что он, испугавшись, отдёрнул руку.

**Л**

— Лучше бы ты молчал.

Кирен кивает. Действительно, зажать Саймона в коридоре гостеприимного дома Эми и выпалить на одном дыхании «простичтооттолкнултебяянехотелпростияправданехотел» было не лучшей идеей.

Саймон смотрит на него бесконечно долгие несколько секунд и неожиданно улыбается. По-настоящему, безо всякого оскала.

— Во-первых, твоя пламенная речь содержала заметную ошибку в фактах, — он натягивает рукава свитера на запястья и продолжает, явно ёрничая. — Главное, что не в персоналиях.

Кирен моргает. Потом ещё раз. Яснее не становится, и он чуть наклоняет голову, пожимая плечами.

— Ты не _оттолкнул_ меня, ты _отдёрнул руку_. Это разные вещи, Кирен. 

— Но… 

— Я понимаю. Я определённо позволил себе чуть больше, чем следовало.

— Нет, я… — пытается откатить всё назад Кирен, но его вновь прерывают.

— Обещаю, это впредь не повторится, — Саймон выглядит очень, очень серьёзным. Извиняющимся даже.

Кирен замирает. В голове пульсирует безумная смесь из «всё испортил», «как это так» и «придурок», и что делать теперь, Кирен не знает.

Саймон вздыхает, закатывает глаза и вновь смотрит на недоумевающего собеседника. Напускная серьёзность исчезла, сменившись лёгкой улыбкой.

— Ты… Ты это сейчас угрожаешь? — Кирен принимает попытку пошутить, и не важно, трясутся сейчас колени или нет.

— Оу. Ты умеешь говорить связными предложениями. Это прогресс, — Саймон коротко треплет Кирена по волосам и уходит, растворившись в полутьме коридора.

У Кирена вырывается восторженное «Вау». Оно и понятно, на сегодня он свой лимит по-нормальному построенных предложений, видимо, исчерпал.

**М — Н — О**

«Может, ~~никогда~~ однажды я смогу ему сказать», — заполошно думает Кирен, а потом зло обрывает сам себя.

Саймон аккуратно обнимает сидящую на диване Эми за плечи. Улыбается, когда она что-то ему рассказывает, активно жестикулируя. Слегка сжимает её плечо, когда она радостно смеётся.

Кирен знает, что он — последний ублюдок, он в курсе, правда. И ничего, ничего не может с этим поделать. 

Эми поворачивается, улыбается Кирену, а он пытается улыбнуться в ответ, растягивает закаменевшие губы, зная наверняка, что улыбка выходит так себе.

«Притворщик».

«Лжец».

«Просто гад».

— Иди сюда, милый, мне без тебя грустно, — зовёт Эми, хлопает по обшивке дивана ладошкой, указывая на место рядом с собой. 

Кирен на деревянных ногах пересекает гостиную, заставляет себя согнуть колени и осторожно опускается на потрёпанные подушки. 

— Так-то лучше! Всё в порядке? — щебечет Эми, обеспокоенно всматриваясь в неподвижное киреново лицо.

— Да. Да, конечно, просто засиделся вчера допоздна. Немного не выспался.

Осознание того, что для немёртвого такая отмазка как минимум неправомочна, приходит лишь спустя пару секунд, но Эми, чудесная, милая Эми не замечает этого. Или делает вид, что не замечает.

«Притворщик, лжец, гад, а теперь и параноик. Встречайте, Кирен Уокер», — продолжает язвить Кирен про себя, нервно хихикнув. 

Саймон убирает ладонь с плеча Эми, кончики пальцев успокаивающе, мягко проходятся по плечу Кирена.

«Всё в порядке», — говорит этот простой жест.

«Не переживай», — непринуждённое скольжение ничего не чувствующих рук.

«Я с тобой», — Кирен почти слышит хриплый голос, что с невообразимым акцентом произносит эти простые до нелепости слова.

Поводов для паранойи становится всё больше с каждой секундой.

**П**

«Попал. Как же ты попал, Кирен».

Это слово неотступно преследует Кирена целый день.

— Я вам рассказывал, как _попал_ в передрягу с гниляками в лесу на той неделе? — гогочет Гэри на весь паб. 

— Эй, парни, я _попал_! — это Дин возвещает о том, что выбит «десятку» в дартс.

— И представь, моя фотка в той куртке, с нашивкой HVF, _попала_ в газету! Чёрт побери, я крута! — это Джемайма разговаривает с кем-то из подруг по телефону, да так громко, что Кирен вздрагивает.

— А потом, когда я жахнул по нему из ружья, он _по пал_ исаднику начал от меня удирать! Гниляки чёртовы, — сквозь зубы цедит Билл Мейси, пока Кирен протирает стойку в пабе буквально в двух шагах от него.

«Это невыносимо».

— Ты попал, мальчик, — тем же вечером произносит Гэри, ведя пальцем по покрытой муссом киреновой щеке. — И сейчас…

Его голос затихает, с пережатым горлом говорить довольно сложно. Гэри шипит, силится вырваться, но Саймон держит его мёртвой хваткой.

«Одно слово», — читает Кирен в его глазах. — «Одно твоё слово…»

— Отпусти его, Саймон. А ты, Гэри, выметайся. Уходи.

Кирен отворачивается от матерящегося и держащегося за шею Кендала и переводит взгляд на Саймона.

«А только ли я попал, ха?» 

**Р**

— Ржавчина, — задумчиво произносит Саймон, перекатывает слово на языке.

Кирен разгибает спину, выпрямляется и смотрит на него. Поверх куртки на Кирене надета оранжевая майка программы «ПЖЧ отдают долг», точно такая же — на Саймоне; завязки болтаются, их невозможно стянуть из-за огромной саймоновой парки.

— Глубокомысленно, — фыркает Кирен и вновь берётся за лопату.

Теперь он вполне может язвить в ответ на реплики Саймона, и это не вызывает желания убежать, спрятаться, затаиться где-нибудь в глухом местечке. Будто с каждым словом, что Кирен говорит Саймону, становится чуть легче дышать, чуть проще жить.

Саймон опускает глаза — рыжая тряпка болтается на шее, точно флаг непризнанной страны на шесте; через голову Саймон стягивает бесполезную майку и педантично, выверенными движениями разрывает её на тонкие полосы цвета яркой ржавчины.

— Понимаешь, ржавчина — это доказательство истории, — Саймон ведёт подушечками пальцев по бугристой поверхности столбов, что вкопали в землю немёртвые из предыдущей смены. — Ты не видишь аналогии с нами?

Кирен пожимает плечами, не отрываясь от своего занятия, — за ночь земля смёрзлась, и лопата с трудом врезается в покрытую льдом почву.

— Эй, — окликает его Саймон.

Кирен останавливается, смахивает со лба чёлку и поднимает взгляд. Саймон всё так же стоит, приобнимая столб; рукав парки задран едва ли не до локтя, рукав свитера аккуратно подкатан. Саймон кивает на следы от инъекций на серо-белой коже, потом рассматривает запястья Кирена. Тот одергивает рукава слишком короткой куртки, нервно, рваными движениями. И молчит.

— Ржавчина на металле — словно шрамы на нашей коже. Ржавчина делает металл грубым, хрупким отчасти, грязным. Шрамы делают нас неидеальными, Кирен. Зато настоящими. Даже больше, чем настоящими — они делают нас живыми.

Кирен улавливает очевидное противоречие в словах Саймона, но, право слово, он понимает, что тот имел в виду. 

**С**

Саймон.

«Откровенно говоря, это начинает походить на помешательство», — говорит себе Кирен.

У Кирена есть правило — он не рисует портретов любимых. И верно, портрет Рика у него всего один, в спешке набросанный на оборванном по краю альбомном листе. Такой небрежный, словно был сделан неохотно, просто чтобы убить время до прихода поезда. 

Вся комната завалена стопками бумаги, и каждая из них — это отдельный человек. Вот стопка, нет, башня бумаги имени Джем, настолько большая, что пришлось подпереть её стопкой Сью. А эта, скромная, но отнюдь не маленькая — стопка Стива. Отец редко выглядывал из-за газеты, так что в основном Кирен полагался на свою память. У окна — стопка Эми. Кирен улыбается. Пару недель назад мама принесла в его комнату какой-то вьющийся цветок с мелкими белыми соцветиями, и теперь завитые тонкие стволики, усыпанные цветами, свисали с подоконника и водопадом ложились на стопку Эми. 

Тумбу подпирает стопка Всего Города — здесь можно найти портрет почти каждого жителя Роартона, начиная викарием и заканчивая даже Гэри Кендалом. Впрочем, портрет последнего пропал несколько недель назад и прочно обосновался среди учебников Джемаймы. 

Под кроватью царствует вовсе не то, что должно было бы, у восемнадцатилетнего-то. В ногах — наброски из анатомических атласов, выполненные углём. Чёрная пыль от рисунков оседала на полу, будто пепел, и иногда казалось, словно по комнате прошёлся ветер лесных пожаров, принеся с собой эту антрацитовую взвесь. В районе подушки — зарисовки на тему природы. Всевозможные листья, орнаменты, деревья; в общем, самые невообразимые вариации флоры, запечатлённые на плотной бумаге.

Когда появился первый портрет, Кирен так и не смог вспомнить. Просто в один из вечеров он обнаружил маленький скетч на клейком листочке для заметок — Саймон в лепреконской шапке в окружении четырёхлистных клеверов. А потом — будто прорвало: знакомый профиль так и просился на бумагу, и что бы Кирен ни рисовал, стоило ему задуматься или отвлечься, как карандаш выводил лёгкий изгиб носогубной складки, штриховал тень на скулах или закладывал строгую линию подбородка.

Когда стопка Саймона сравнялась по высоте со стопкой Сью, Кирен смирился. Он повесил один из саймоновых портретов над столом, приколов к стене зелёными булавками, и улыбнулся. Помешательство помешательством, зато теперь его стиль гораздо больше напоминает реализм.

**Т**

— Ты здорово рисуешь, Кирен.

Карандаш выпадает из дрогнувшей руки, Кирен виновато улыбается.

— Что, прости?

— Рисуешь, говорю, хорошо, — Саймон всё так же стоит у Кирена за спиной, согнувшись, и наблюдает за скольжением карандаша по листу блокнота.  
Рядом с Киреном на диване сидит Эми, он рисует её в окружении цветов и штрихов неясного света и тени. 

— Почему бы не добавить вас, а, Кирен? Что ты думаешь об этом? — Эми улыбается, поправляет ярко-розовый цветок в длинных волосах и, не поворачивая головы, смотрит на Кирена.

Тот кивает, разворачивает блокнот на полную, и открывшийся чистый лист как бы продолжает перспективу рисунка. Рисованная Эми сидит на полянке, и Кирен добавляет на набросок самого себя — ноги скрещены на турецкий манер, голова склонена к блокноту на коленях. И, наконец, дорисовывает Саймона — тот стоит за киреновой спиной и разглядывает изображение, выходящий из-под руки рисованного Кирена.

— Рекурсия какая-то, — фыркает Саймон.

— Не нравится, не смотри, — Эми щёлкает его по носу и порывисто обнимает Кирена в благодарность за набросок, а затем уносится цветастой юлой в сторону кухни.

Кирен берёт кусочек угля, наносит финальные тени и аккуратно подписывает рисунок. Саймон обходит диван, присаживается рядом с Киреном и, медленно протянув руку вперёд, стирает угольную пыль с его пальцев.

— Я не сказал, что мне не нравится, — тихо говорит Саймон, пока Кирен судорожно пытается сообразить, что нужно делать. — Совсем наоборот.

**У**

— Умела бы я писать стихи, я бы сейчас сочинила вооот такую вот поэму, — Эми раскидывает руки в стороны, чтобы показать, насколько большую, — о том, как мне сейчас хорошо!

Саймон подкидывает в костёр хворост и с помощью длинной сухой ветки поджигает расставленные вокруг маленькие свечи. Крошечные огоньки трепещут, дрожат в воздухе, высвечивая в полутьме старые брёвна, служащие скамьями, маленькую вытоптанную полянку и собирающую цветы Эми.

Кирен сидит у костра, подобрав ноги под себя. Рядом на траве лежит блокнот, Кирен копается в кармане куртки, выуживает наконец несколько карандашей и начинает зарисовывать открывающийся на речку вид.

— Но за неимением таланта…

— Эми! — Кирен недовольно фыркает, Саймон кивает.

— К написанию поэм, глупые! — быстро находится с ответом Эми. — Я буду выражать свою радость венками.

— Ты серьёзно? — подаёт голос Саймон, на голове которого уже красуется веночек из васильков и колокольчиков. — Видимо, серьёзно. Мне нравится.

— Правда, Эми… — Кирен поднимает голову, и тут же Эми коронует его пышным венком из золотистых маргариток и ковыля. — А неплохо ведь!

— Вот видите, а вы спорить хотели, мальчики!

Сама Эми — с шикарным венком из маков и клевера с таволгой — пританцовывает у костра, а затем наклоняется к Кирену и, заставив его подняться с земли, кружит друга в безумном танце. Саймон сдержанно улыбается, качает головой, отказываясь присоединяться к этому сумасбродству, но когда обессиленная Эми садится на бревно, подтаскивая Кирена поближе, соглашается сфотографировать их на старый фотоаппарат Эми. Затем следует совместное фото, Кирен каким-то невообразимым образом умудряется сделать его с вытянутой руки. Потом Эми подскакивает, подталкивает Саймона к Кирену, наводит на них объектив. Секунду хмурится, потом подходит поближе и вносит в композицию правки — сдвигает съехавший вперёд венок Кирена тому на затылок, поправляет ворот саймонова свитера и, наконец, закидывает руку Кирена Саймону на плечо. В те несколько секунд, что Кирен замирает, словно поражённый молнией, Эми удаётся сделать несколько снимков.

На последнем Саймон, чуть приподняв руку вверх, держит Кирена за запястье.

**Ф**

— Факты, милый, они обо всём говорят.

— Эми, послушай…

Эми укоризненно смотрит на Кирена, такого потерянного и виноватого, что хочется его обнять и утешить.

— Я вижу, у тебя же всё на лице написано, — она хохочет, глядя на то, как Кирен рефлекторно потирает щёку. — В конце концов, он бы был идиотом, если бы не обратил на тебя внимание, ведь ты чудесный, Кирен.

Он ничего, ровным счётом ничего не понимает. Несколько минут назад Эми с лёгкой улыбкой сообщила ему «я всё знаю», а потом добавила «я так за вас рада!», и это окончательно выбило Кирена из колеи. 

— Эми, я действительно ничего не понимаю, ведь вы с Саймоном… Ох, ну ты же сказала, что…

— Милый, — она участливо смотрит на Кирена, замолкая на мгновение, а потом продолжает. — Я люблю не только его, или не только тебя, мой лучший мёртвый друг, или ещё кого-то. Я люблю весь _мир_ , понимаешь? И весь мир в ответ любит меня.

Кирен поражённо застывает, сил теперь хватает только на то, чтобы опуститься на диван. Рядом присаживается Эми и обхватывает ладошками киренову ладонь.

— Я не _отпускаю_ его, потому что он не был моим. И я, я не была его. Мы просто были рядом. Понимаешь? Мы всегда будем близки — так, как бывают близки лишь родные люди, — Эми сжимает пальцы Кирена, заставляя его помолчать и дослушать. — Пойми, моё счастье никогда не измерялось так, как это бывает обычно; мне хорошо тогда, когда счастливы дорогие мне люди.

— Это же… — пытается возразить Кирен.

— Это отнюдь не самопожертвование, милый, — Эми улыбается так нежно и мягко, что Кирен против воли улыбается в ответ, хотя ему и не хочется этого делать. — Это я, я такая. Прими это. 

Кирен прикусывает нижнюю губу и коротко кивает.

— И скажи Саймону, что ему стоит позаботиться о тебе, милый. Иначе он будет иметь дело со мной!

Глядя на то, как Эми шуточно размахивает кулаками, Кирен замирает. Солнце играет в волосах Эми, раскрашивает длинные пряди невесомыми бликами, бросает полутень на её лицо. 

— Эми Дайер, я тебя люблю. Правда.

Она вскидывает брови, на бледных губах расцветает яркая улыбка:

— Я знаю, милый, я знаю.

**Х**

— Хорошо. Ты ему сказал?

— Нет.

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я сказала?

— Нет! — в ужасе вскрикивает Кирен, я потом язвительно добавляет. — Мааамочка.

— Кирен Уокер, нельзя быть таким, ну, безответственным! — Эми строго смотрит на друга, отнимает у него блокнот, чтобы тот не отвлекался от важного разговора.

— Если ты не скажешь ему, я сделаю это сама!

— Нет, Эми, я прошу тебя! Это же дело интимное, в некотором смысле, — мнётся Кирен, ища, чем бы занять руки. Блокнот сиротливо белеет в руках Эми.

— Интимное? Праздновать или нет свой день рождения — интимное дело? Милый, можно вопрос?

— Угу.

Эми прикусывает губу и, стараясь не рассмеяться, спрашивает:

— Тебе когда-нибудь рассказывали о пчёлках и птичках?

— ЭМИ!!!

Она смеётся, не скрываясь, даже хватается за живот. Кирен подскакивает с дивана, явно намереваясь поскорее покинуть эту богадельню, но Эми останавливает его, усаживает на мягкие подушки и присаживается рядом:

— Мне нужно очень, _очень_ серьёзно поговорить с тобой о понятии интимности. И об интиме заодно.

— Ну вот, устроили вечеринку-сюрприз, называется, — растерянно бормочет Кирен себе под нос, морально готовясь к одному из самых странных и неловких разговоров в жизни. — Благими намерениями…

 **Ц**

— Цыц!

— Это ты мне? 

— Тебе, Саймон. 

— Не ожидал, что наша дискуссия _вот так_ закончится, — Саймон несколько недоверчиво косится на Кирена. — Я удивлён.

— Я, то есть мы с Эми хотели отпраздновать твой день рождения. Ну, второго рождения. Она считает, что это — прекрасный повод для праздника.

Кирен подходит к окну, смотрит вдаль сквозь мутноватое стекло. 

— А ты её обидел. Хотя не должен был. Нельзя расстраивать Эми, как ты не понимаешь!

— Кирен.

Саймон кладёт ладонь на его плечо, слегка сжимает пальцы. 

— Моё пробуждение вызывает у меня не самые приятные ассоциации.

— Вот поэтому она и хотела, чтобы это изменилось. Новая история, понимаешь?

— Может, это будет День, Когда Была Предопределена Наша С Вами Встреча? — еле слышно говорит Саймон и, чёрт возьми, это звучит как отчаянная просьба.

Кирен кивает, но не оборачивается. Он всё ещё зол на него.

— Я пойду, найду её. Она важнее, чем все мои нелепые ассоциации.

«Вот именно, — отстранённо думает Кирен, всматриваясь в горизонт до рези в глазах. — Люди важнее идей». 

**Ч**

Чтобы понять, что Эми говорила серьёзно насчёт них с Саймоном, Кирену понадобилось увидеть всего одну сцену.

Эми ранним утром ушла гулять, прихватив Кирена с собой, и вернулись они только ближе к вечеру. Кирен снял куртку и ботинки, натянул на ноги связанные Эми носки («согреть они не согреют, но ты в них милый, так что просто обязан носить их в этом доме!») и принялся ворошить угольки в камине. Пока слабый огонь занимался на чуть влажных поленьях, Кирен смотрел в окно. В отражении мелькнула яркая юбка Эми, и он повернулся. Эми и Саймон стояли в коридоре, она что-то тихонько рассказывала Саймону — на ухо, с хитрющим выражением на лице. Потом Эми потрепала Саймона по прилизанным волосам, указала взглядом на Кирена и, чмокнув Саймона в щёку, устроилась у камина.

— Знаешь, он чересчур серьёзный, Кирен. Тебе будет сложно.

— Ну Эми, ты… Эмм.

— А ты — чересчур стеснительный, — добавила Эми. — И что с вами делать, ума не приложу.

**Ш**

Шёпотом у него это получается. Смешное «я люблю тебя» никак не желает выговариваться, зато у Кирена есть куда более интересный набор фраз. Правда, они звучат не громче шелеста спокойной реки в полночь, но это совершенно не важно.

«Ты важен для меня».

«Я дорожу тобой».

«Я хочу быть с тобой».

Кирен смущается и закашливается, так и не осознав до конца, относится ли эта реакция к тому, что он только что сказал, или к тому, что скажет через секунду.

«Ты мне нужен».

 **Щ**

Щёлк. Щёлк. Щёлк. 

Кирен щёлкает кнопочкой авторучки, крутит её, никак не решаясь начать.

Он должен сделать это. Никто не знает, как всё может обернуться. Никто не мог предположить, что случится первое восстание. Люди просто умирали, погибали от чужих или своих собственных рук, и никто из них не мог представить, что получит шанс на возвращение.

Щёлк, щёлк, щёлк.

Впрочем, надеяться на чудо, Второе Восстание или ещё на что у Кирена просто не было причины.

Щёлк.

Письма для мамы и отца, Джемаймы и Эми он уже запечатал; теперь перед Киреном лежал последний конверт и несколько листов плотной бумаги. Кирен щёлкнул ручкой ещё раз, выдвинув стержень, и вывел на листе обращение.

«Саймон, это я, Кирен».

**Э**

— Это несложно. Есть то, во что я верю. И есть ты.

Оу, Кирен понимает, что вот это — настоящее признание. Верится с трудом, Кирен, смешно сказать, боится. Боится моргнуть и проснуться. Перед глазами проносятся события последних месяцев, будто кто-то загнал под веки яркие картинки и теперь крутит их на повторе. 

Действительно, что-то _эдакое_ можно уловить во взглядах и редких репликах Саймона.

Кирен ничего не может с собой поделать, он боится и ведёт себя ровно так же, как и после вечеринки. Нет, он не отталкивает Саймона.

Он просто ничего не говорит ему в ответ.

**Ю**

— Южный. Ветер меняется, теперь станет теплее. 

Эми улыбается, обнимает стоящих по бокам от неё Кирена и Саймона. Она знает, что скоро, очень скоро она будет по-настоящему счастлива.

Кирен обнимает Эми в ответ, кивает. Он почти уверен, что ветер действительно изменился.

Саймон жмурится, но продолжает смотреть на солнце, пока в уголках глаз не начинает собираться влага. Он знает, что ветер перемен не всегда наполняет паруса силой.

Иногда он направляет корабль прямо на скалы.

**Я**

— Я тебя не ждал, Кирен, — Саймон захлопывает дверь и выжидающе смотрит на Кирена.

После всего произошедшего в городе сегодня Саймон и правда его не ждал. Он был практически готов к тому, что наутро Кирена уже не будет в Роартоне. 

Тот запыхался от долгого бега, потому коротко взмахивает рукой, прося передышки. Через десяток секунд Кирен выпрямляется. Решимости у него в глазах — хоть отбавляй, и Саймону на мгновение даже становится не по себе. 

Кирен выдыхает и шагает вперёд, запечатлевая на губах Саймона короткий поцелуй. Словно на пробу. А потом целует вновь, снова и снова, будучи не в силах остановиться. Саймон держит его за плечи, отвечает, и в этих прикосновениях смысла даже больше, чем в невысказанных словах. 

«Ты важен для меня».  
_«Ты — важнее всех»._

«Я дорожу тобой».  
_«Ты прекрасен»._

«Я хочу быть с тобой».  
_«Я знаю, я тоже»._

«Ты мне нужен».  
_«Ты мне нужен»._


End file.
